Raiden
Powers Thanatos' Cabin Personality Is usually calm and shy, but when in danger becomes very violent and dangerous. Will never approach someone unless they are being hostile. Appereance Look at pic. History Raiden was born in Pennsylvania. His father Thantos left a few years after his birth so he was left to live with his mother. His mother was Neimi was abusive and loved to cause him pain and suffering. She would soometimes hit him or not feed him for days. He found his powers at 12 when his grandfather passed away. He was crying one day after his beatings and he heard his grandfather's voice trying to comfort him. Raiden at 13 eventually stood up for himself and packed his bags. When he was leaving Neimi was trying to convince him to stay, but to no prevail he ended up leaving. When he left he went straight to a homless shelter. On his first day he got robbed of his bag and got sick after eating the disgusting food. He decided to leave and look for somewhere else to leave. After roaming the streets he found a small shop that seemed to be abandoned. He tried to get in but couldn't, but when he ran into the shadows he some how came out of them in the building. He spent the night in there and went back on the streets in the morning. knowing he would need protection he went to an illegal knives dealer and stole a dagger. He was chased into an ally by the dealer but shadow traveled through the wall and ran into Alex. Scared of what she might do he started to run, but she finally got him to stop and told him that she was a demi and that she could tell he was too. He told her his life and how he was the son of Thantos. She then asked him to join her because Alex her friend were going to a camp were everyone is like them. He kept his distance but traveled to the camp, but when they got there he started to be quieter then usual. He thought back onto his 2 weeks on the streets and decided he liked this better. To this day he still is at the camp but every now and then he will go to a cliff or a forest just to think. Weapons A dagger he stole from a dealer but will use anything he can find. Friends and people I know Issa-Positve:She kissed me and likes to hold my hand, I like her to Alex-Positive: She saved my life when I was on the streets Neimi-Negative: She starved me, beat me, & made me suffer. I hate her with every fiber of my heart Thanatos-Positive/Negative: I don't really know him, I guess he's cool. Crystal Locke-Positive: She is very kind and caring, I trust her a lot and I also care about her a lot. Parker-Positive/Negative: He's alright, he seems uncaring though. His room Raiden/Raiden's Room Category:Children of Thanatos Category:Demigods Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Zer0TheNinja Category:Unknown Anime Model Category:Birth Year Unknown Category:Raiden Category:No Last Name Category:3 Month Power Category:6 Month Power Category:9 Month Power